


Sweet As Honey

by Yaschiri



Series: Anonymous Stories [4]
Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tag Suggestions Appreciated, To Be Tagged Later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaschiri/pseuds/Yaschiri
Summary: Howie gets roped into modeling for an art class.Posted for anon.
Relationships: Howie Honeyglow/Arnold Markdown
Series: Anonymous Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783084
Kudos: 8





	Sweet As Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Another anonymous story submitted to me! This is the first chapter and I believe a second is in the works. (:
> 
> As always, the story has been edited for readability but otherwise left as it was submitted to me! Please enjoy! :D

“Could you explain to me again why I’m doing this instead of my job?” Howie grumbles on the phone with Ramsey, as he heads to the studio. 

“Well the model who was supposed to come today had a bit of an accident and they needed a replacement, and i suggested you."

He sighs.

“Of course you did.”

He knocked on a door and a middle aged woman opened it, her glasses hung from her neck as she placed them on her face to get a good look at him. 

“Are you Mr. Honeyglow?” she asks.

“Uh yes ma’am. Ramsey gave me the address. You needed a model for your class?”

She nods smiling, “Oh yes, to master the human form, we need someone who is willing to model for the class. All you have to do is sit and let them draw you and we'll pay you 30$ an hour.”

“No need to pay me, I’m just doing this for a…'friend'” Howie mutters the last part as he was led inside. He wore a button-up shirt and black pants. There was a small stage set up in the classroom with about ten chairs around it. 

He got up on the stage and sat on the pillows.

There were about five females and three guys, one of them with black and white hair, all setting up their drawing pads and pencils.

"Alright," the teacher said. "Since this is your first modeling session, we'll start you off easy. Go ahead and take off your shirt while the artists start drawing your torso."

“Wait a minute. Ramsey didn’t mention anything about taking off clothes,” Howie said.

“We don’t have all day Mr. Honeyglow.” She said as Howie grumbles. He unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it on the floor. Then he removed his undershirt, revealing his dark, muscular body. 

He heard a whistle from one of the girls in the crowd.

“Calm down ladies and start drawing,” the teacher said as they started to sketch. Howie looked at students and saw one of the male students. He seemed to be wearing a green turtleneck sweater and was trying to focus.

After ten minutes of sketching, the teacher spoke up. "Artists, put down your pencils. It's time to draw some legs and feet. Mr. Honeyglow,” she said, looking at him, "please remove your trousers."

He pulled off his socks and shoes and pulled down his pants, revealing a pair of black and yellow-striped boxers. He felt the cool breeze on his legs and abs as his stern face never changed.

“Okay, model, please take off your underwear.”

He put his hands in the waistband and pulled them down. His boxers were on the floor and hanging between his legs was a dick as large as a horse. 

A gasp came from the classroom. One of the girl students dropped her pencil and fainted. The teacher was dead silent and the turtleneck guy was nursing a nosebleed. His tool was seven delicious inches, long and thick. It swayed slowly as Howie scanned the classroom; he couldn’t help but noticed that some of the students were whispering to each other.

As he spread his legs wide for the artists to see his dick, Howie saw the guy’s full face on display. He was blushing madly and biting his lower lips.

“No… it can't be.”

It was none other than Arnold Markdown, One of the Banzai vice principal and Bugsy’s right hand man. What was he doing here? Howie scowled at him, causing Arnold to get back to drawing.

(Arnold’s P.o.v.)

 _Why was he here?!?!_ I panicked internally, keeping my hand still as I tried to draw him. It was supposed to be a simple sketching of the human body not a god! The way the light touched his chest, his fat dick hanging, even the way he glared at me made my heart skip a beat. 

I had to wipe the drool from my mouth before someone noticed it. He just looked so imposing yet rugged and could pick me up and rail me if he wanted to. God, imagine him forcing his cock deep into me thrusting hard 'til I lose myself in pleasure-

What am I saying?! I need to focus and stop being so horny!

(Back to normal)

When the clock hit 5 pm, Howie put on his underwear and dressed as the teacher talked to him. "You are such a great model," she said. "Have you done this before?" 

“Not really. The first time I've done it actually,” He said in a matter of fact tone.

"You didn't seem nervous at all," she said. "And we would love to have you model again next week.” Howie didn’t pay attention as he saw Arnold scurrying away hunched.

“Mr. Honeyglow?”

“Oh uh, I’ll think about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> The next part hopefully comin' at you soon??? Who knows! I won't 'till I get the anon submission. XD
> 
> Also if you feel so inclined, you can submit stories to me that you'd like posted but not receive hate for! I'd be happy to post them for you! :D You can find me at yaschiri.tumblr.com ! Look forward to the next chapter! ;D


End file.
